


Wolf & I

by bellakanusti



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Vampires, wolf Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a vampire and his mate is a hybrid Wolf.<br/>This is how they meet when the moon shines in the night.</p><p> </p><p>Art by The_llama_power can be seen here<br/>http://bellakanusti.tumblr.com/image/129364727005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf & I

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song "Wolf and I" by Oh Land.
> 
> Lyrics will in emphasis tag.
> 
> I recomand to listen to that while reading.

Inspired by the song "Wolf and I" by Oh Land

 

Kurt blinked as another star showed it's true form on in the skye.  
He could almost feel how his heart was beating - But he knew that it was only an illusion.  
Their had not been a single beat, from it in over 29 years.

The wind caught some some trees and a whistling sound breaking out from nearby.  
He smiled, knowing it wouldn't be long.

 _Before the world you know was like it is_  
_I held a lover once and I was his_  
_And we walked along the river in the sun_  
_But he's a lonely man, so this was done_

 

He looked up, seeing the moon shining bright.  
It was a perfect night.  
He felt the wind around his body , but he didn't freeze, he never did.  
The only heat he would ever feel, came in the form of a endless love.

 _The only place we had to meet is night_  
_While the sun he sleeps in shadows we can hide_  
_On the mountainside we'd spent our time together_  
_But it is gone when morning comes_

 

A long haul broke him out of his daze and he turned, seeing a furry creature approaching him.

A pair of warm brown eyes, looked up and locked with his ice blue ones.  
The shadow of a creature, with dark brown fur, showed its color in the moonlight.  
A growling sound, reaching out for him.

He couldn't help but smile as he slowly began walking toward the creature.

 _And you are the wolf_  
_And I am the moon_  
_And in the endless sky we are but one_  
_We are alive_  
_In my dreams wolf and II_

 

The wolf whimpered softly, when he laid his hand against its chest.  
Seeking out the beating sound of its heartbeat.

Love.

He knelt down and stroked a hand up its jar, the wolf bowed his head, before laying down flat against the sand.

 

 _How many days and nights will come and go_  
_While the only light you'll see is from my glow_  
_There will never be a dawn that breaks the spell surrounding us_  
_Till the earth dies with the sun_

 

The air shifted and he felt two paws against his own chest.  
He laid down, letting the wolf take control.

Licking, kissing, biting.  
All of it connected to one thing

Love.

 _And you are the wolf_  
_And I am the moon_  
_And in the endless sky we are but one_  
_We are alive_  
_In my dreams wolf and II_

 

He gritted his teeth, tracing his fangs over the wolf's neck, feeling the beating pulse under the skin.  
Then a bite, as he let his fangs slide into the flesh .

A deep hauling broke through the air.

 

 _You are the wolf_  
_And I am the moon_  
_And in the endless sky we are but one_  
_We are alive_  
_In my dreams wolf and II_

 

A deep desire.  
A warm passion.  
Never ending love.

Two souls connecting.

The stars blinked above them as they laid together.  
Only one heart beating.

 

_Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Aaah aaah aaah aaaah aaah _

 

"I'm never saying goodbye to you" He whispered.

 

_In the endless sky we are but one  
Hmmmm mmm_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to The_llama-power for the amazing art work.


End file.
